TradeFest
April live event preview.png Pre live event preview.png LoveFest valentines.png Live_event_preview.png Available at level 16.__TOC__ TradeFest is a week long Limited Timed Event where Horatio Jasper is host. Something is coming! What could it be? It’s TradeFest! *Event Title : 'Soon Easter Tradefest !' *''Win TradeFest and take home this wonderful Grand Prize : Baby Chicks '' At the end of classic 7 tiers there is bonus challenges : 43 more tiers (500 to do each time) with as rewards Stickers, Prestige or Cards ! There will be an 8 hours extension ! Bonus tiers will be the only way to obtain stickers Required Level to participate You must have Level 16 or upper Dedicated resource : Friendship level with Horation Jasper Guide 1) Complete Horatio’s challenges to get the rewards he’s offering. When you complete these tasks, your “Current Goal” bar will increase. 2) There are 7 total tiers you can complete. With each new tier, you’ll get a better reward! 3) Once you fill the Current Goal bar, tap on to collect the prize! You can also wait for the end of Tradefest to collect them to avoid to fullfill Tree's storage. 4) You can check your progress on the tasks you’re doing. 5) If you can’t complete a task, you can choose to cancel it and exchange it for a new task. A new one will appear after 1 hour. 6) A Gold task indicates that it takes higher skill to complete. A gold task is also timed and you can not trash. it It may be harder, but it will help you fill your Current Goal bar faster! If you complete all of Horatio’s challenges to Tier 7, you will be rewarded with a super special prize! Completing Tasks If you see Horatio’s icon, it means you have completed a task, and you can claim a reward! Challenges Types of Challenges *'Type 1:' Collect a certain amount of resources (Fields, Trees and Bushes, Mill Items or Wildlife). *'Type 2:' Have in stock (Treehouse or Windmill) a certain amount of resources. *'Type 3:' Complete a Trade Post or Dock Trade trade. *'Type 4:' Complete a Timed Challenge. *'Type 5:' A Mystery/Riddle Challenge*. *The challenge may be: Harvest or Make/Collect a Recipe, it is grayed out shape of the item. Challenge Chances: *Trade Post or Dock trade 40% *Collect Resource Challenge 20% *Have in stock Challenge 20% *Timed Challenge 10% *Mystery/Riddle Challenge 10% Note: The challenges are similar to Trade Post trades, you can cancel a challenge but you must wait 1 hour to get a new one (with the possibility of paying to Rush). Except for Timed Challenges, you must complete or wait to time out. Difficulty Levels: Types 1 to 3 Challenges have 3 levels of difficulty and are chosen at random: *Level 1 difficulty: 69% *Level 2 difficulty: 23% *Level 3 difficulty: 8% The Type and Level are randomly selected and the resource among the 104 possible resources (limited to the resources available at your level). The 7 Tiers Chart Goal/reward by level Past Tradefest Rewards 2017 March 2017 : , et February 2017 : , , January 2017 : , , 2016 December 2016 : , , November 2016 : , , October 2016 : canceled TradeFest, can be obtain at Ghost Ship Cove, and not available September 2016 : , , August 2016 : , , , Jully 2016 : , , June 2016 : , , May 2016 : , , April 2016 : , , March 2016 : , , Lovefest February : , , January 2016 : 2015 December 2015 : fr:Festival du Commerce Category:Limited Time Events Category:Special Events